


Здесь все сдохли

by timewalker



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cannibalism, Dark, Gen, Madness, Mini, Original Character Death(s), Violence, humanization
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 18:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timewalker/pseuds/timewalker
Summary: Зоопланктон питается фитопланктоном. Но иногда и своими сородичами.





	Здесь все сдохли

**Author's Note:**

> human!планктон

Мариан всё время вертела перед ним хвостом. Ещё с первого дня стажировки, когда вчерашняя студентка пришла к ним в офис на должность «принеси-подай». Бен не любил таких, с гарпуном наготове, который замаскирован под длинные стрелки нарощенных чёрных ресниц. Гарпун мгновенно уцепил, кому принадлежит "камаро" на стоянке, а также то, что постоянной девушки сейчас у этого владельца нет. Забавно было наблюдать, насколько серьёзна разведка: Бен никогда ни от кого себя не прятал. Как-то он со смехом поведал среди пустопорожнего трепа с парнями в курилке, что есть у него тайный грешок: кусать партнёрш во время секса.  
К Бену приклеилась кличка «Зверюга».  
Мариан решила себе что-то о предполагающем кличку достоинстве, и, хотя предположение было отчасти правильным, главное она либо пропустила, либо просто не знала. Но Бену были брезгливы её самочьи голодные намёки: шаблонная доступность внешности и поведения не возбуждала. Мариан густо красилась, читала напоказ блестящие глянцем журналы, носила обтягивающее и каблуки. «Я не люблю потаскух, даже ещё достаточной свежести», — сказал Бен в сигаретный дым как-то громко, намереваясь, чтобы его услышали, но та, одна конкретная, была слишком хитросделанной, чтобы так просто обидеться. Смеялась над шутками Бена, даже тупыми. Отпускала комплименты насчёт его автомобиля. У кулера она оказывалась одновременно с Беном и, наливая воды, недвусмысленно прижималась бедром — и так же она прижималась, но ещё и от страха, когда вертолёт падал. Бен, правда, и сам тогда перетрусил, и лишь потому не оттолкнул её. Что она дальше вообразила себе, когда они оказались в числе выживших? О, легко представить. Семейную ячейку робинзонов — это же так романтично. Предполагалось, что «камаро» заменит каноэ, а апартаменты-лофт — пальмовая хижина. А ещё, наверное, подразумевались дети, потому что чересчур уж быстро Мариан примерила шкуру первобытной женщины: стала преданно носить Бену фрукты, варить гадский суп из моллюсков, ждать его с рыбалки, сидя у костра — всё при том, что они даже не жили вместе. Бен вообще ушёл из лагеря — ушёл на дальний мыс, потому что рад был наконец понять, что встретил здесь возможность себя настоящего.  
Поэтому, когда она упала с крутого скального обрыва, куда он позвал её собрать чаячьи яйца, Бен не расстроился. Была и нет — лишь мелькнули загорелые руки да выцветшая красная футболка, послышался крик, стремящийся ко дну, а потом глухое «бамм» и ничего. Он её не толкал. Он бы это заметил. Хотя замечают здоровые люди — а он, кажется, не так давно немного приболел.  
Блонд давно сполз с отросших волос Мариан, и натуральный цвет её был скучен так же, как её натура: унылый и блеклый коричневый, какой-то сортирный оттенок, нелепый штамп глухой провинции и раскисших вокруг свинарников полей, откуда эта глупая деваха и приехала, желая покорить большой город. Границы пролома белели, а внутри пучилось розовато-жемчужное. Тонкие прожилки сосудов и более толстые, синие вены разбегались по поверхности мозга, который умер, но был ещё тёплым. Где-то на востоке, в Азии, мозг обезьянки считался редким лакомством, деликатесом. Или в африканских джунглях? Но этот остров тоже сгодился. Пальцы выгребли мягкую массу из черепной коробки, зубы впились, разрывая, и стали с хлюпаньем перемалывать. Это не было вкусным — лишь горьковатым, слегка водянистым и очень тяжёлым. Желудок отреагировал так, как будто кирпич переваривает. Мариан, по сути, оказалась пластмассовой — даже после смерти. Он бросил её тело на камнях и ушел.

Кайл раздражал его своим занудством. Говорил-говорил-говорил и махал руками, тощей сухопаростью напоминая крикливую птицу. Помешанный на модном веганстве и гаджетах, он проповедовал и обличал, вещал о гнилом трупоедстве и умных часах, высчитывающих пользу съеденного за день сельдерея, проращивал семена в чайных кружках на рабочем столе и презирал старички-мониторы. Бен размышлял: а есть ли такой термин, как «полустрадание». Потому что фруктов на острове было — завались по маковку, а вот интернета — нет.  
Кайла, конечно, деланно выворачивало поначалу, когда кто-то ел рыбу или потрошил чайку, и тщетные попытки зарядить на солнце чудом не разбившийся смартфон были ещё искренне-уверенными, а надежда — живой. Но затем опустился мрак, и весь берег провонял кишками, отчего тошнило взаправду, а смартфон стал подставкой, обшарпанным зеркалом, доской для разделки, треснул и развалился. Бен выследил Кайла, увидел, как тот тоже разваливается — с остервенением рубит куском железной вертолётной лопасти листья упавшей пальмы. Уж лучше бы повесился на её целой соседке, бедняга. Кайл безропотно позволил отобрать у себя кривое самодельное мачете. Ему просто надо было, чтобы кто-нибудь наговорил много глупых лживых слов. Пообещал, например, что потерпевших крушение спасут аккурат к октябрю — сроку выхода новейшего флагмана. Лапши навешал, короче.  
Этим же мачете Бен вскрыл Кайлу глотку.  
Мяса в нём было мало, а смысла в его жизни не было вообще: только жевать траву и спорить в социальных сетях с незнакомцами. Но Бен всё же нарезал ломти жёстких мускулов с бедер и сжевал, как распластованную по кусочкам рыбу. Худосочный дурак тоже, кажется, отдавал чем-то сухим и растительным.

Толстая Патриция, Пат-Дирижабль. Колыхаясь, она поглощала булочки и шоколад, сэндвичи с огромным слоем майонеза, куриные ножки, картофель, бифштексы. Курьеры из ближних фастфудов, кажется, знали адрес работы Патриции назубок. Лифт ещё возил её, но начинал вопить о перегрузе, стоило попытаться зайти туда вместе с Патрицией, и она застенчиво хихикала: «Упс», ничуть не открещиваясь от того, что весит центнер и двадцать. Как её вообще поднял вертолёт, как босс согласился взять в турне такую бесполезную и грузную громадину.  
А, да: Патриция была добрейшим бегемотом.  
Девицы, которых бросил парень, всегда могли прильнуть к её необъятному бюсту и выплакаться. «Господь, должно быть, заготовил пару и для меня, но взгляни-ка, милая, — Патриция надувала щёки на луноподобном лице и трясла похожими на окорок предплечьями. — Моему предполагаемому разве это надо? Ха-ха. Дарю его тебе». Она смеялась над собой сама и не была им соперницей — в одежде, как мешок для овощей, с колодами-ногами и стойким запахом жареного жирного картофеля. Для добрых бегемотов, конечно, тоже существует свой рай — но Патрицию занесло не по адресу.  
Здесь она похудела достаточно, чтобы втиснуть свой зад в нормальное кресло. Чтобы под ней не трещал унитаз и не проседал на одну сторону автомобиль, а кто-то гипотетический, но всё же вряд ли существующий в природе мог присунуть Патриции, не рискуя при этом потерять свой член между жировых складок. Но осталась ещё достаточно тучной, чтобы сохранить неповоротливую слабость толстяка. Потому её поиски пропавшей подруги не успели окончиться осознанием тщетности: гарпун из железного дерева, с которым Бен ловил рыбу, ударил Патрицию в спину, на чём всё закончилось.  
Патрицию он выпотрошил. Висцеральный жир, растопленный на костре, дурно пах, но сгодился в выдолбленные из камня плошки-свечки. Сердце и печень Патриции за долгие годы обжорства тоже обросли желтоватыми жировыми слоями. Консерванты и канцерогены, антибиотики, красители — всё это, поглощённое Патрицией, не делало её здоровой пищей. Однако, возможно, в качестве приманки для рыб...  
Тунец хорошо клевал на нарубленные кусочками лёгкие, пока они не стухли и не завоняли.

И был ещё мистер Харрисон. Директор Стив, интеллигент рафинированный, который, вероятно, и срать ходил с моноклем. Вольтер на столе и непременная вежливость так часто выглядели Бену маской, глубоко под которой беснуется и изрыгает ругательства вечно пьяный реднек или сумасшедший безработный с окраин, что увиденное — шокирующее зрелище, вообще-то — не удивило. В багровой от закатного солнца солёной воде океана мистер Харрисон, директор Стив, тощий, убогий и голый, стоял, качался туда-сюда и то рыдал, то истерично, с подвыванием смеялся.  
— Они не прилетят, — поскуливал он. — Они не знают, где мы.  
— Не потому, что не знают, — не согласился Бен. — Просто мы для них уже дохлые.  
Бен проявил великодушие и выволок директора на берег, где тот стал по-собачьи отряхиваться. Стив совершенно спятил, несчастный человек, но до пучин Бена ему было всё так же ещё — по колено. Глаза директора осмысленно и неожиданно набухли подозрением и страхом.  
— Где остальные, Бен?  
Тогда Бен его пнул.  
Директор Стив убегал от него очень жалко. Подпрыгивал, оглядываясь, прикрывал свой куцый отросток ладонями, как будто Бен собирался его оторвать. Бен и не думал сначала, но уж больно смешной оказалась внезапно перспектива превратить несчастного труса в существо бесполое. Бен с хохотом кидался вслед директору гнилыми кокосами, выловленными из воды, потом — ракушками, потом — песком. Директор Стив споткнулся пару раз, но не упал. Сообразив, что можно спрятаться в воде, он тяжёло зашлёпал в океан, засеменил, мелькая дряблыми ягодицами, окунулся и быстро поплыл. Бен тоже зашёл в воду, зная, что будет сейчас: в последний раз оглянувшись, директор Стив нырнул, исчезнув с головой, и долго не показывался. Потом он всплыл, распластанный лицом вниз. Бен не стал его трогать.  
Обломки вертолёта ржавели в сыром тропическом лесу, убогие хижины, брошенные обитателями, заносил песок и потихоньку разваливал ветер. У Бена был каменный нож — да что там, просто скребок, и был рвущийся из глотки к алому небу смех счастливой свободы. Ненастоящие, невкусные люди, вышедшие из бетонной утробы, все сдохли.  
Оставалось попробовать себя самого и узнать, какой на деле он.


End file.
